


Don't Tell The Bride 《別告訴新郎》

by EEKWGERMANY, Jawnlock123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Three, Don't Tell The Bride, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EEKWGERMANY/pseuds/EEKWGERMANY, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jawnlock123/pseuds/Jawnlock123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock再一次負責籌劃婚禮，不過這次結婚的人是他和John。<br/>另外還有BBC Three負責拍攝婚禮籌備過程…一切會順利嗎？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell The Bride 《別告訴新郎》

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartopathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartopathy/gifts).
  * A translation of [Don't Tell the Bride](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88448) by cartopathy. 



> 重播S3EP02時，BBC 3 發了一則推特：
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> （想像一下他們去參加《別告訴新娘》的婚禮策劃節目會是怎樣的狀況！）
> 
> 該節目中新郎能用1200英鎊籌劃婚禮所有面向，三週之間皆不可與新娘溝通，直到婚禮開始。[ **可戳我看介紹**](http://goo.gl/qRnfuQ)，或至豆瓣觀賞節目。
> 
> 偉大的cartopathy根據推特寫出了一篇好笑又催淚的節目精彩片段。Blame it on BBC THREE. ;P

**約翰** ：夏洛克！為什麼有這麼多攝影機在這裡？！

 **夏洛克** ：（帶著行李箱下樓）你得去跟葛瑞格住。我們要結婚了。

 **約翰** ：什－啥？

 **夏洛克** ：這是那個結婚的秀。我們要結婚了。

 **約翰** ：夏洛克。你。這些事你總得先問一聲啊。

 **夏洛克** ：你有問。我說好。

 **約翰** ：不。我沒問！

 **夏洛克** ：嗯你一直在想這件事還挑戒指還在想要找到什麼好方法來求婚所以我決定幫你省了這些麻煩。現在我們訂婚了，要上電視了。

 **約翰** ：夏洛克啊，我對天發誓...

 **夏洛克** ：不用擔心。這絕對不會像你的上一次婚禮那樣。

 **約翰** ：是啊，不許有紫色。

 **夏洛克** ：那叫丁香紫。

 **約翰** ：（轉頭面對攝影人員）你們會把這段剪掉吧？...會吧？！

* * *

 

 **約翰** ：是啊，我想我是有點緊張。我是說，不應該緊張的，我只是－－我上次婚禮也是他計畫的。這樣真的挺好。他知道我討厭它。我是說，婚禮很棒，但那些規劃過程，老天爺，真是惡夢。可是，呃，不，他這件事真的幹得很好。這次會更好。我真的只想要個小巧婚禮就夠了。不用教堂或那類的東西了。就一些親近的朋友。

 

* * *

 

 **夏洛克** ：我討了個人情。西敏寺。皇室欠我份情，自從艾德勒小姐的小...嗯。不重要。還有第五諾森伯蘭郡火槍隊的人也會到。他們那身美妙的制服跟劍什麼的真的很棒。你知道他是個戰爭英雄嗎？在出任務時受傷了。還有他的中間名是哈米許。抱歉，是我的手機在響。喔！首相終於回電啦？

 

* * *

 

 **媽咪** ：我們第一次見到約翰，是不久前去倫敦短期旅遊的時候。  
 **爹地** ：雖然我們都認識他了，從他  
 **媽咪** ：的部落格，當然啦。寫得真好。可我們從沒讓夏洛克知道我們有在看那個部落格。  
 **爹地** ：我們第一次正式見到約翰是在  
 **媽咪** ：那年的聖誕節。就在  
 **爹地** ：夏洛克中槍以後。那件事太可怕了，但我們都很高興能在節日團聚。  
 **媽咪** ：約翰和他當時的老婆一起來。  
 **爹地** ：我以為她很不錯。太可惜了。  
 **媽咪** ：倒不是說我支持這，但我想早在那時候約翰跟夏洛克之間就有點什麼了。我的意思是，我一直在想部落格誕生的原因，但那天他們竟然把我們都給迷暈了。我們全都睡得死沉，等醒過來時這兩人已經不見了。  
 **爹地** ：想說他們還真需要點倆人時光啊。

 

* * *

 

 **約翰** ：我很緊張。我超緊張的。我還沒這麼久沒見到他過，自從...天啊，自從他假死後。我只是－－我等不及要見他了，但我實在不知道他都做了什麼。我是說，我猜我不怎麼驚訝他想要我穿這個。（輕笑）（越笑越大聲）好吧，是啊，那也好。我要去換上了。然後，終於，可以見到我的新郎了。

 

* * *

 

 **夏洛克** ： _ **我的襯衫在哪？不是該有人去幫我從裁縫那裡領來了嗎！**_ 喔，在西裝套袋裡啊，那就沒事了我很好 _ **西裝外套上那線頭嗎，這絕對不可饒恕！**_ （雙手明顯發抖）我不緊張。我有信心會事事如計畫進行。而且John會愛死的。沒錯。（深呼吸）我相信他 一定很緊張。他個性就愛窮緊張。 _ **髮妝造型師在哪裡。我們快來不及了總不會要我在婚禮這天還自己捲頭髮快給他們打電話**_ 噢他們在這裡，不用了。危機解除。

 

* * *

 

 **約翰** ：（輕笑）啊，這也不是我第一次爬進奇怪的大黑車裡被載到哪個不知名的地點了。但我發誓如果我們的婚禮是在哪間倉庫舉行我就要殺了他。不會在婚禮上啦，當然。那會太容易讓人回想起我上一場婚禮。還有婚姻。  
…  
哪裡？為什麼？我們…那是西敏寺嗎？可惡的小混帳。  
…  
夏洛克！（親下去）

 **夏洛克** ：（把他推開）約翰。我需要你集中注意力。你都穿戴妥當了，但我需要你跟牧師過去一趟，還有不介意的話能否把我替你寫的誓詞背起來。我不想你到時舉著一張紙照唸。看起來會很好笑。

 **約翰** ：你替我寫我的誓詞？

 **夏洛克** ：噢放心。內容絕對是你想對我說的，只是措辭好得多。

 **約翰** ：那我有沒有權幫你代筆誓詞啊？

 **夏洛克** ：你已經知道我的了。我之前講過。

 **約翰** ：好吧我去。但首先，親我一下然後告訴我你愛我。因為如果連女王都出現了的話，你會希望我還記得你有多愛我。

 **夏洛克** ：我需要打電話叫麥考夫讓她離開嗎？

 **約翰** ：基督啊，夏洛克！小巧婚禮。『下次我想要一個小巧的婚禮』是有沒有聽見哪！

 **夏洛克** ：不你是 _ **說**_ 你想要一個小巧婚禮，但事實上你是希望每個人都知道我們會永遠在一起。這也是我的希望。所以我們就該用這種方式舉行。盛大。豪華莊嚴。有報導價值。完美。像我們的愛的微小縮影。

 **約翰** ：『微小』（偷笑）

 **夏洛克** ：對。就是微小。如果跟它所象徵的相比。

 **約翰** （嘴唇微顫，雙眼泛淚）：快閉嘴吻我吧。

 

<Fin>


End file.
